


Heather Granger and the Bladebreakers

by HezaSaitou



Category: Beyblade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HezaSaitou/pseuds/HezaSaitou
Summary: What if Tyson had a sister? What if she was with the Bladebreakers throughout their adventures? Follows Beyblade Seasons One through Three. Rated T for language and violence. Hope you review.





	1. Description

Name: Heather Granger  
  
Age: Beyblade- 13 (2001)  
         VForce- 14 (2002)  
         GRevolutuons- 15 (2003)  
  
Hair: Shoulder length; Honey-Blonde  
  
Eyes: Brown (like Tyson in VForce and GRevolutions)  
  
Family: Tyson Granger- Twin brother (born a few second earlier; nickname- big brother)  
             Hiro Granger- Older brother (Beyblader; rarely home; nickname- Hiro-nii)  
             Lily Granger- Mother (American; Died when the twins were four months due to an unknown disease)  
            Ryosuke Granger- Father (Japanese; Archaeologist; rarely home)  
            Ryu Granger- Grandfather (Raised twins)  
  
Personality: Friendly, Caring, Quiet at first but will talk someone's ear off when she feel comfortable with that person; Believes in her friends and brother  
  
Other Info: Doesn't Beyblade; supports and cheers on friends and brother when they battle


	2. Prologue

_1994_  
  
"Tyson, wait up," I yelled running after my twin brother. We were playing tag in the woods behind our school, "you're going too fast."  
  
"You're just too slow," he yelled back laughing, "you'll never catch me!"  
  
I dropped to the ground panting. As I rested, I looked up. The sky was turning dark, and the stars were beginning to shine.  
  
"Tyson, it's getting dark. Maybe we should go ho...," I looked where I last saw Tyson, but he wasn't there, "Tyson? TYSON?!"  
  
I got up and slowly walked around, "Tyson? If you're playing, please stop. It's not funny. Please come out," I heard a snap making me jump, "okay, Tyson. You win. I'm scared. Can we please go home now?"  
  
Suddenly the ground beneath my feet opened up and swallowed me whole. I screamed then yelped as I landed on the hard ground. I tried to stand, but my ankle gave way causing me to fall again. It was sprained. There was no way I could climb out.   
  
I looked around only to find myself surrounded by darkness. The only light I had was from the hole above me, but I knew it wouldn't last once the sun disappeared. My eyes began to water.  
  
"Tyson," I sniffed, "help me. Please, Tyson. I'm scared. I'm scared, big brother."  
  
"HEATHER!"  
  
I looked up, "Tyson..."  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU, HEATHER?"  
  
"I'm here," I called out, "I'm down here. In the hole."  
  
Tyson's worried face appeared above me, "Are you okay, Heather?"  
  
"My ankle hurts."  
  
"I'm going to get an adult."  
  
"Wait, don't leave me."  
  
He smiled, "it's going to be okay. I'll be right back. I promise."  
  
He disappeared from my sight just as the last gleam of sunlight faded away.  
  
I brought my knees up to my chin, "he'll be back. He promised. That what he said," my heart raced as the wind howled through the woods. I shut my eyes, "I'm scared. I'm scared. Tyson, please hurry. I don't...I don't want to be scared anymore."  
  
"There's no need to be afraid, child," a deep, male voice said.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around, "who said that? Who's there?"  
  
Suddenly a radiant light shined the darkness. Within the light stood a mystical white wolf with gold eyes and huge white, angel-like wings.   
  
"My name is Hikaru. I am the Sacred Beast of Light, and I have been waiting for you, Heather Granger."  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
His mouth curved up showing off his long fangs, "all will be revealed in time, but for now, I will stay by your side protecting you."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Hikaru began to shine so bright I had to cover my eyes. When I opened them, the light and Hikaru were gone.  
  
I looked around, "Hikaru?"  
  
"Heather?" I looked up to see Tyson. He smiled, "look who I brought."  
  
I smiled at the sight of dad, Hiro and grandpa, "you brought everyone."  
  
Dad jumped down in the hole and picked me up, "alright, let's get you out of here."  
  
I nodded. He handed me up to grandpa.  
  
"You okay, homegirl?"  
  
"I'm okay, grandpa. But my ankle hurts."  
  
Hiro took a bandage out of his pocket, "I'll wrap it."  
  
"Thank you, Hiro-nii."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Heather," Tyson cried. His face was covered in tears and snot, "I'm really sorry!"  
  
I smiled at him, "it's okay, Tyson. I'm okay now. You kept your promise. Thank you, big brother."  
  
"I vow to never leave your side ever again," he said wiping his face, "I will always be there to protect you. I promise."  
  
I grinned, "sounds good to me."  
  
We fist bumped.   
  
_I never heard from Hikaru since that day seven years ago, but somehow I could feel him there protecting me, just like Tyson._


	3. Chapter One

_2001_

"Oh come on, Tyson," I mumbled tapping my foot impatiently, "Where are you?"

I began to pace. Knowing Tyson, he lost track of time practicing with grandpa. Sure, he needed the practice, but he promised to here to battle Andrew.

"I bet he got scared and ran away," one of Andrew's pals said smugly, "man, what a chicken."

I stopped pacing and glared at him. There was no need to call my brother a chicken. I mean I know my brother can be tardy at times...okay, majority of the time, but he would never run away.

"Don't get so impatient," Andrew told his friend, "He's not the type to run away. He'll come, and when he shows, I'm gonna teach him who's the true local beychampion," he smiled holding his blade to his chest.

"I smiled, 'thank you, Andrew, however Tyson is going to win. No doubt about it."

"Are you the so-called Beyblade champ?"

Everyone turned towards the voice. It belonged to a boy around my age. He had a smug smirk painted on his face, and a 'bad boy' look to match it. I noticed he held a sack over his shoulder.

'This guy,' I frowned, 'I have a bad feeling about him.'

"Who are you," Andrew asked with a slight glare.

I guess Andrew felt there was something off about this boy, too.

"My name is," he stepped towards us, "Carlos," he nodded towards Andrew, "is that your beyblade?"

Andrew nodded, "yeah."

Carlos huffed, "looks weak."

"You seem confident," Andrew stepped towards the beydish he and Tyson were going to use.

Carlos shrugged, "more than you."

"Then let's put it to the test."

"You mean we'll battle."

Andrew nodded, "yeah."

"But," Carlos held up a finger, "there's one rule you have to follow if you're going to battle me."

I scoffed, 'a rule? This guy sure is confident.'

"If you lose...," Carlos smirk grew, "I take your bey."

We all gasped.

Andrew hesitated before nodding, "let's do this."

"Wait," I went to Andrew's side, "Are you sure about this?"

"It's going to be fine, Heather."

"Andrew..."

"Hey! Are we going to battle or what," Carlos readied his blade.

Andrew glared at him before readying his blade.

"3...2...1...Go Shoot!"

Seconds. That's all it took. Mere seconds for Andrew's blade to soar out of the beydish and into Carlos' bag. It was unbelievable. We all stood there in shock.

"Sorry! Sorry," Tyson panted as he arrived breaking us out of our frozen state. He saw the bewildered looks on our face and tilted his head, "What's wrong everyone? Are you all surprised by me being here? I know I'm strong, but you don't need to freak out," he looked at me, "Man! Even my own sister is shocked. Jee, thanks a lot, Heather."

"Tyson," Andrew looked down sadly, "I'm sorry. We can't battle anymore."

Tyson's jaw dropped, "wait, what are you talking about?"

"He lost," Carlos said turning to Tyson, "so I took his blade. That's how I work."

'He says it like it was nothing. This guy...he's so heartless,' I clinched my fists, "Tyson, this guy has been taking everyone's blade," I glared at Carlos, "He's been doing it with one rule. If you loose to him, he takes your blade."

Tyson gasped, "what?!"

Carlos dropped his bag. He laughed as a bunch of blades spilled out.

"It's awful," Tyson growled, "this is too awful. I don't know what you plan to gain from this but for a blader, a beyblade is like his most precious friend! We carry them through hard time of battle! We fix them together and then win or lose together! How dare you take them away so easily!"

I smiled, "that's right, Tyson!"

Carlos laughed, "a beyblade, your friend? Are you stupid? A beyblade is just a battle tool! If it breaks, you throw it away. If it's weak, you replace it. You call a tool your friend? You must be an idiot!"

"Why you...," Tyson pointed at Carlos, "my beyblade will beat you to a pulp!"

Carlos chuckled, "amusing..."

"Tyson...," I ran to my brother's side, "please don't."

"I'll take your beyblade as well," Carlos held up his blade.

"Hold on a second," a boy with glasses ran up and stood between Tyson and Carlos, "could you both please wait for a moment." I recognized the boy. I've seen him in the halls at school. "Tyson, what do you think when you look at this beydish," he held the beydish up for Tyson to see.

My eyes widened at the sight. The bottom had a swirl carved into the plastic. His blade...caused this much damage. Now I see why the boy didn't want Tyson to fight yet. He would loose in seconds, just like Andrew.

The boy looked at Carlos, "Carlos, a person skilled as you isn't in a hurry to get just one beyblade, are you? Could you hold off on this battle until later?"

"What are you doing," Tyson yelled, "you..."

I kicked Tyson in the shin to shut him up. Tyson dropped down rubbing his leg in pain. Couldn't the idiot see the boy was trying to help him.

Carlos gathered 'his' blades into his bag, "alright, I'll wait. But only for one day. I'm not don't this out of sympathy," he started walking away, "I'm giving you a day to feed your fear. Tomorrow at three, I will be waiting at the Aoki river," he stopped and looked at Tyson, "don't you run."

Tyson stood, "if I win, you better return all of those beyblade you took to their rightful owners! Got it?!"

Carlos smirked, "as if you could win."

With that said, he left laughing as if Tyson just told the funniest joke in the world. Once Carlos was out of sight, the boy with glasses fell to his knees with a sigh of relief.

"Hey, what's wrong," Tyson and I asked kneeling down in front of him.

"It's just that...," he laughed nervously, "I was just so nervous. I'm not used to doing something like that."

Tyson tilted his head, "who are you anyway?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the boy gave us a slight bow, "my name is Kenny, but everyone calls me 'The Chief' because I know everything there is to know about beyblading. It's all thanks to my research."

I raised an eyebrow, "research?"

Kenny nodded, "I also know a lot about you, Tyson," he lifted his laptop to mine and Tyson's faces to show a picture of Tyson and his stats, "as a beyblader, you're equal to Carlos. You might even be better than him."

Tyson grinned rubbing the back of his head with a blush, "you don't have to flatter me with the truth."

I rolled my eyes, 'there goes that ego of his.'

"But you're also an ego maniac," Kenny said bluntly making me giggle at Tyson's shocked face.

"Shut up," Tyson yelled, "don't make fun of me!"

"But it's so much fun, big brother," I grinned standing up.

I started to walk away as Tyson shouted, "you be quiet too, Heather," he frowned, "wait, where are you going?"

I stopped and turned to him, "I promised grandpa I would make dinner tonight, and you better not be late. Dinner is at six o'clock sharp."

Tyson gave me a mock salut, "sir, yes sir!

Once I got home, I started dinner. I was making my favorite, curry with rice. Since my dad and older brother, Hiro, wasn't around a lot, I had to learn my way around a kitchen at a young age. Neither Tyson or grandpa had a thing for cooking. Sure grandpa's meals were decent at times, but we mainly at fast food before I took over the cooking. As for Tyson, he was a disaster. One time, he literally made green eggs and ham. I don't know how, but he didn't it.

I began setting the table as Tyson walked through the door. I watched him curiously. He had a serious look on his face like he was thinking about something really hard. That caused me to become alarmed. Tyson and thinking did not go hand in hand.

"Tyson," I cautiously approached him, "you okay?" He started mumbling something. "Huh? What was that?"

He ignored me and continued to mumble, "four times....four times...."

I decided to leave him to his thoughts. I placed the food on the table then called grandpa as I dragged Tyson to the table. He was still out of it. Whatever he and Kenny talked about after I left must of been a good way to defeat Carlos. Funny enough, despite his dazed state, Tyson still was able to scarf down his food. He kept mumbling with every bite. Grandpa kept looking at him with an irritated look on his face. I couldn't blame him. The munching and mumbling was starting to get on my nerves too. Ten minutes into our meal, grandpa had had enough.

"TYSON!"

Tyson jumped and looked at him.

"Where's your head at, little dude? Heather and I can't take the mumbling much longer."

Tyson gasped, "longer...THAT'S IT," he grinned, "thanks grandpa. You're a genius!"

He jumped from his chair and raced to his room. Grandpa looked at me with a stunned expression, but all I could do was shrug.

After dinner, I put away Tyson's leftover then went to take a nice hot bath while grandpa cleaned the dishes. Once I was good and clean, I got ready for bed then told grandpa and Tyson goodnight. I snuggled under my covers before looking at the three photos on my nightstand.

I smiled, "goodnight, Hiro-nii. Goodnight, dad. Goodnight, mama."

I turned off the lights before falling into the World of Dreams.


End file.
